


Mi Sirviente Fiel

by bladegaur



Category: D.Gray-man, Yullen - Fandom
Genre: Allen - Freeform, Allen Walker - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Aristocracy, Boys In Love, D.Gray-man - Freeform, Kanda - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, One-Shot, Romance, Yaoi, Yullen, Yuu Kanda - Freeform, kandaxallen, walker - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladegaur/pseuds/bladegaur
Summary: La única constante en su vida siempre fue la presencia de su amado sirviente. Fic Yullen.  one-shot.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker
Kudos: 3





	Mi Sirviente Fiel

\- one-shot -

El manto nocturno cubría plenamente el firmamento, la bella ciudad era iluminada por el espléndido brillo de las estrellas y la luz del hermoso cuerpo celeste, que se encontraba en el punto máximo de su apogeo, se alzaba sobre las colinas cobijándolas con su momentánea presencia, el silencio caía pesadamente sobre las calles desiertas en aquella oscuridad, y el sonido del viento cantaba sus más selectas melodías en el trascurso de su apresurado andar, en un lugar distante, ubicado más allá de los edificios aglomerados que conformaba aquel poblado, se situaba una magnífica y fastuosa mansión rodeada de excelsos jardines, cuyo diseño daba la impresión de ser un lugar en el que muy pocas personas eran bienvenidas.

El interminable pasillo con elegante alfombrado era alumbrado por el destello danzante de las velas situadas en los candelabros adheridos a cada columna en los muros de la enorme edificación, adicionado con los grandes ventanales sobre la pared que permitían el paso de la luz proveniente del astro menor, en medio de este escenario caminaba grácilmente una pequeña figura blanquecina que se dirigía hacia un lugar en específico, una gran puerta de madera de roble bellamente tallada con la manija de cobre torcido, dando la forma de un remolino alargado que giraba de izquierda a derecha y terminaba en una punta chata mucho más pequeña siguiendo la curva hacia el lado contrario; el ostentoso mueble del reloj situado en el interior de aquella inaccesible habitación comenzó a resonar con campanadas estridentes anunciando a todos los individuos de la cercanía la hora que recién iniciaba, eran las 9pm, el sirviente esperó pacientemente afuera del lugar hasta escuchar el repiquetear consecutivo del artefacto para por fin adentrarse a donde debía entregar la encomienda que cargaba entre sus manos.

Abrió suavemente la pieza, cerrándola de la misma manera para acercarse hacia el portentoso mueble que se ubicaba en el centro de la habitación, como de costumbre, se orilló hacia la alargada mesa de obra primorosa pegada a la pared de lado derecho, depositando en ella la bandeja de plata con la bella vajilla de porcelana y comenzó a preparar la infusión que era solicitada cada noche sin falta desde el primer día en que comenzó a residir en tan ilustre propiedad; los oscuros ojos que pertenecían al célebre dueño de aquella edificación miraban penetrantemente a su acompañante mientras éste llevaba a cabo aquella antigua tradición que existía dentro de su insigne familia, con gran habilidad y vehemencia el empresario cumplía diligentemente el trabajo que estaba realizando, mas no dejaba de observar ni uno solo de los agiles movimientos que desempeñaba el joven anglosajón delante de él, esperaba una llamada, alguna señal sutil y discreta que le indicara la condición en la que se encontraba el chico de cabellos claros.

Éste giró despacio cuando hubo terminado de preparar aquella tisana herbal y levantó inocentemente su mirada grisácea para encontrarse con aquella azulina que lo miraba fijamente, ante la sensible efusividad trasmitida, sonrió ligeramente y se acercó para colocar la pequeña taza sobre el escritorio barnizado con pintura blanca y decorado con molduras platinadas y doradas, el joven de finos cabellos blancos, cual manojo de hilos de seda lustrosa, bajó de nuevo la vista puesto que podía percibir la cálida sensación extenderse sobre sus pálidas mejillas causada por la timidez y el tierno rubor que trataba de ocultar en sus facciones, y se alejó ondulando su esbelto cuerpo con movimientos delicados, siendo completamente naturales en su persona; aquello causó cierta satisfacción y mofa en el masculino sentado en la preciosa silla de madera forrada con fino tapiz color vino, situado detrás del espléndido escritorio, ése chiquillo se comportaba como si nunca antes se hubieran visto, era lo suficientemente recatado y cohibido como para mostrar esa actitud infantil, aun cuando ambos supieran que no venía al lugar en ninguna de las maneras posibles que rodeaban sus vidas.

Asió el fino recipiente para beber su contenido con una serena y elegante actitud, la cual denotaba la seriedad con la que tenía arraigada esa perene costumbre y aguardó en silencio hasta que el mozo inglés retuviera de nueva cuenta la pieza de cerámica y reorganizara sus utensilios de trabajo, fue entonces que el albino dio por terminada su rutinaria labor, al ver que éste se disponía a abandonar el sitio donde se encontraba, el acaudalado joven de largos cabellos se aproximó, apoyando ambas manos sobre la alargada mesa donde el menor había colocado aquella acrisolada bandeja para acorralarlo e impedir que se fuera; el chico británico se turbó ligeramente cuando se percató de dicha acción, y se estremeció aún más al contemplar la manera en que esos brazos estrechaban firmemente su menudo cuerpo desde la cintura contra el fuerte torso ubicado a sus espaldas, seguido de un movimiento felino de la mano derecha del mayor que le hizo voltear su rostro para colocarlo frente al semblante del otro, sus iris claros y brillantes temblaban con anhelo al verse reflejados en los corindones de cobalto que a su vez se iluminaban con los orbes del menor.

La mano de un ligero tono moreno acarició con delicadeza el pómulo izquierdo del rostro ajeno admirando la luminosidad con que el sonrojo intensificaba el color de esa habitual tez clara, contrastando con el rosa pardo que pintaban esos finos labios, el joven japonés giró el cuerpo del menor para que quedaran uno frente al otro y éste no hizo más que permitirle manejarlo como quería, estaba inmóvil y no había vuelto a fijar sus ojos en los oscuros mares del mayor, no tenía derecho para hacerlo, no era posible; con su diestra el de cabellos fuscos sostuvo la mano izquierda del menor con delicadeza y depositó en el dorso de ésta un suave toque de sus labios, luego se acercó y besó sutilmente el extremo izquierdo de los tentadores labios de su acompañante sintiéndolo temblar en el acto, conocía la razón por la cual su sirviente se negaba a levantar en alto su vista delante de él, nuevamente había recibido una solicitud de carácter íntimo, una invitación por parte de alguna doncella casadera que mostraba interés en desposarlo, ambos jóvenes estaban conscientes de la infinita lista de nombres de tantas mujeres que pretendían cortejar al joven de ojos rasgados sin que ninguna haya podido conseguir ese tan ansiado objetivo para las nobles y distinguidas familias a las que pertenecían dichas féminas.

No llevaba una cuenta de ellas, no era necesario, él no deseaba sucumbir ante las exigencias de la sociedad, y menos aún, ser encadenado a alguna de esas personas presuntuosas e insufribles, sin importar cuan hermosas o pudientes fueran, las cuales había tenido que confrontar a lo largo de su vida desde que había perdido a aquellos seres que habían sido tan queridos y cercanos a él, no, lo que deseaba estaba justo frente a él recibiendo un suave beso de su parte en esa exquisita boca, cerrando fuertemente esos hermosos ojos platinados mientras que un par de lágrimas cristalinas se derramaban por medio de ellos, se separó lentamente para contemplar ese fino rostro que no dejaba de temblar y lo acarició con ambas manos, esos bellos luceros volvían a observarlo fijamente con una trémula y conmocionada mirada; con su mano izquierda, el pelilargo aferró efusivamente la cintura del menor contra su cuerpo e implantó un beso mucho más demandante que el anterior, sujetando con cautela el cuello expuesto de éste para manejarlo hábilmente con su diestra.

Aquel contacto pasional terminó, y sin haberlo separado de sí, se encaminó hacia afuera de su ostentosa oficina con ansias desmedidas rumbo a otra área donde nadie pudiera interrumpirlos, aun y cuando ellos fuera los únicos que habitaban dentro de esa imponente mansión, cuando estaba junto a ese chico dejaba completamente abandonada toda ocupación o labor que tuviera, hacía tantos años que esto acontecía en medio de su exigente vida, que no estaba dispuesto a separarse de él por más tiempo del que fuera estrictamente necesario, sabía que había riesgos, era su deber conocer y dominar perfectamente las posibles circunstancias de todo lo que hacía, junto con todos los elementos que se vieran involucrados en su afanada existencia para poder solventar alguna solución ante cada situación, y el joven de origen anglosajón era la principal motivación que poseía para cumplir con dicho mandato autoimpuesto. Anduvieron a través de la tenue oscuridad que brindaban las tinieblas acordes al tiempo que se imponía sobre el lugar, avanzando con un sigilo apremiante conociendo cabalmente la dirección a la que se dirigían, acortando la distancia faltante con cada paso que daban.

Arribaron a la enorme habitación cuyo diseño y acabado era aún más impresionante que el decorado de las demás alcobas, era completamente normal puesto que ésta era la parte que usaba el imperioso joven de ojos rasgados como aposento personal, quien sin perder un solo instante del tiempo del que disponía, comenzó a tocar de palmo a palmo el torso del menor que tenía atrapado entre sus brazos, inclinó su cuerpo sobre la espalda de éste y levantó ambas manos tocando con sutileza desde el comienzo de su abdomen hasta presionar el pecho del albino, amasándolo intrínsecamente por encima de las ropas de excelente calidad que portaba; el chico de ojos plateados cerró con delicadeza sus luceros percibiendo el discreto estímulo recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, jadeó con suavidad cuando las manos febriles del mayor se hundieron entre los pliegues del saco del frac blanco que traía puesto para quitárselo y dejar que cayera sin preocupación alguna sobre la tapicería del lugar.

El joven empresario volteó nuevamente al albino para unir sus labios de manera voraz e impaciente, retiró cada una de las prendas que su sirviente vestía asegurándose de recorrer enteramente cada parte de su cuerpo, el menor gemía y lloraba con cada caricia otorgada por él, no debía, no lo merecía, no era correcto que fuera él quien disfrutara de esas excelsas muestras de afecto, él era un simple sirviente... no, aún menos que eso, era un huérfano de la calle abandonado a su suerte que había sido adoptado y recibido en esa portentosa mansión y a quien habían enseñado a realizar tan noble e inmerecida labor, sólo eso y nada más, y aun así, no había podido contener los deseos y más íntimos sentimientos que comenzaron a brotar en su interior desde que conoció al joven amo, el hijo del señor de dicha residencia, cuando comenzó a servirlo y a perderse dentro del inmenso mar que reflejaban sus ojos.

El joven heredero lo sabía, sabía que el albino se sentía indigno de recibir su atención e interés, era fácil darse cuenta de ello solamente con observar la forma en que lo miraba y luego se alejaba como si estuviera plenamente arrepentido por haberlo hecho, como si fuera una acción sumamente reprobable e imperdonable, ambos eran muy chicos en aquel entonces y sabía que seguramente ni sus padres ni la inaccesible sociedad de los multimillonarios aprobaría ni permitiría tal comportamiento, pero hacía ya muchos años que aquello debió terminar, ahora se encontraban completamente solos, su familia había fallecido en un aparatoso accidente siendo él el único que se salvó y sobrevivió de aquella tragedia, y tiempo después, el mayordomo de la mansión, el hombre que había aceptado al menor dentro de su núcleo familiar, también había muerto, justo ahora no debería haber ningún prejuicio ni ordenamiento que indicara que no podían estar juntos; justo ahora, después de tanto tiempo, deseaba concederle el mayor puesto que podía ofrecerle, y aun sentía que era una nimiedad comparado con todo lo que deseaba otorgarle, o por lo menos, cuantos obsequios pudiera darle, lo besaba con una lentitud desesperante puesto que no había nada que lo estuviese apresurando en su cometido, justo ahora podía darse el verdadero lujo de disfrutar cada parte que componía el esbelto cuerpo que por tanto tiempo amó y deseó.

El joven de cabellos nevados estaba completamente desnudo y el mayor lo besaba cada vez con más intensidad mientras lo recostaba sobre la enorme cama emperifollada con sábanas de seda y lino, la cual se componía por el mueble tallado de madera de caoba color dorado, contaba con una cortina corrediza color turquesa alrededor de ésta que estaba enrollada sobre la base que colgaba del techo y tan sólo cubría medianamente el lado derecho de aquel mueble puesto que frente a éste, en la parte frontal de la habitación, estaba situado un enorme ventanal por donde entraba escasamente la luz que provenía del exterior, no obstante, entre las cavilaciones internas y la percepción del menor, aquella estancia era la entrada a un área totalmente aislada del resto del mundo, un sitio perteneciente a un lugar fantástico y único en donde ese tipo de acercamientos con el máximo propietario de su vida eran íntegramente permitidos, en una mera especulación contradictora para sí mismo puesto que nunca olvidaba el hecho de que una íntima relación como esa no debía de existir entre ellos en realidad.

Entreabrió sus lagos plateados contemplando la manera en la que aquellas oscuras y suaves hebras caían libremente como el incontable fluido de una lóbrega cascada que se precipita hacia el vacío, el mayor se posicionó encima de él para besar con vehemencia la piel tersa de su pecho mientras se deshacía por sí mismo de las prendas que lo ataviaban, desechando en su totalidad el traje formal de diseño sin igual color azul índigo para poder apreciar la sensación que los anegaba al entrar en contacto piel con piel, haciendo que el menor recordara instantáneamente aquel lejano primer acercamiento que tuvieron ambos mancebos, cuando su padre adoptivo, el mayordomo de la ilustre familia oriental, recién había muerto.

Él se encontraba dentro de la necrópolis de la ciudad sosteniendo su peso sobre sus rodillas mientras observaba la fría lápida que poseía la sencilla inscripción de aquel que se encontraba en el interior de ese sepulcro; el inglés lloraba amargamente ante la situación, no sólo porque había perdido a la única persona que le había estimado y se había dedicado a cuidar de él, o porque no podría volver a verlo, sino porque junto con él habían muerto también todas las esperanzas que había albergado de poder permanecer al lado del joven a quien amaba secretamente, sabía que había vuelto a convertirse en un huérfano descarriado que no tenía derecho a ocupar el puesto que por más de 5 años había esperado heredar algún día, no podía implorarle que le permitiese quedarse a su lado, definitivamente, todo su mundo se había terminado sólo con ése suceso.

Mas, sin embargo, la más inaudita eventualidad se había presentado justo frente a sus ojos cubiertos por el líquido salino que había estado derramando desde que el momento en que aquello aconteció, jamás hubiera considerado el hecho de que el japonés se situaría junto a él divisando con cierto malestar la tumba sobre la que el párvulo británico se lamentaba lastimosamente, se había acercado ínfimamente a él y asió con delicadeza el fino rostro de éste con sus manos limpiándolo de los húmedos rastros que lo surcaban, entonces pronunció las palabras que ningún ser humano había dirigido hacía él en todo el tiempo de vida que llevaba: "No llores, yo nunca te dejaré solo... " escuchar eso de su parte había sido tan impactante para el frágil estado en el que se encontraba su ser, que no había sido capaz de hacer absolutamente nada al respecto, más que levantarse de ese polvoriento y sórdido lugar, y volver a la portentosa mansión junto al peli azul.

El sirviente nuevamente había continuado con su faena, como si ninguna situación hubiera cambiado ni modificado las circunstancias en la vida de ambos muchachos, aunque habían comenzado a compartir algunos roces y suaves palabras, nada que fuera tan evidente ni extralimitado, provocando que percibiera una minúscula alteración en el comportamiento habitual de ambas partes, mas, una mentís repentina se levantó impetuosa contra aquella teoría en medio de su ofuscado razonamiento...

No, aquello ya no era igual, mas había dado lugar a una notoria introspección que resaltaba profundamente entre sus pensamientos tergiversados: haría cualquier cosa con tal de no perder el privilegio que conllevaba ser el empleado de ese joven tan peculiar, no permitiría que nadie más le arrebatara el invaluable título que se le había confiado únicamente a él, y así había obrado todo el tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con el ojiazul; gimió con fuerza al sentir en su interior el movimiento de los dedos que buscaban expandir las paredes musculares de su recto, además de las cuantiosas caricias que eran esparcidas generosamente sobre todo su cuerpo.

El pelilargo volvió a besar fervientemente a su acompañante mientras perseveraba en el ardua labor de prepararlo para la unión que tendrían, admiraba con complacencia aquellos gestos de timidez y deleite, así como el suave rubor encendido en el rostro de su sirviente, aun después de haberlo hecho tantas veces, todavía mostraba esas reacciones propias de los encuentros primerizos que tuvieron, rememoraba con verdadera dicha los acercamientos simples que tuvo con él antes de intentar profundizar más su acto, había tenido que esperar casi un año tras la muerte del padre adoptivo de ese niño para poder probar sus labios o hacer un contacto más íntimo entre ellos, pues no quería que creyera que lo estaba haciendo por lástima o valiéndose de la condición de vida superior con la que contaba; se había acercado indefectiblemente para tantear el vasto terreno que en aquel momento le resultó desconocido, él tenía 17 años y el menor recién había cumplido los 15 cuando por primera vez hizo algo más que sólo besarlo en medio de una noche nevada que precedía a la primavera que se aproximaba, fue la primera vez que ambos sintieron el calor corporal del otro, completamente ajenos a la gélida ventisca que arremetía en el mundo exterior puesto que en el interior de esa habitación se sentían arder, aquella vez lo había manejado con la mayor delicadeza que su inexperiencia le había permitido realizar y más grande fue su asombro al presenciar que no sólo le concedió avanzar tanto como quiso, sino que había correspondido a cada uno de sus actos.

Fue entonces que descubrió el inmenso placer que desbordaba en su interior al oír claramente cada gemido en el que su nombre era pronunciado sin ningún tipo de honorífico con el que el níveo solía referirse a él desde siempre, era como si, por primera vez, olvidara su condición de sirviente delante de él y por fin pudiera verse como su igual, por eso lo besaba con explícita devoción mientras lo acariciaba sin cesar, tan apasionadamente como le fuera posible para que su ser entero jamás pudiera borrar el recuerdo de cada uno de los toques impresos en su piel; por eso se hundía a profundidad en su interior buscando llevarlo al más excelso hedonismo que pudiera experimentar, para demostrarle que siempre lo quiso y que no lo cambiaría luego de haber compartido con él los eventos de toda una vida, actualmente tenían más 3 años de entregarse en cuerpo y alma mutuamente, no había manera en la que deseara estar unido a alguna otra persona hasta el día de su muerte, y simplemente quería asegurarse de que él lo supiera, jamás permitiría que algo los separara.

Giró el cuerpo situado debajo del suyo de manera que levantara las caderas y apoyara los antebrazos sobre los grandes almohadones de la pieza, mientras él se recargaba sobre esa delgada espalda y arremetía con lascivia en el interior del menor constantemente, éste mantenía su rostro adherido a la cama sin ser capaz de retener los incontables jadeos y gimoteos que emanaban de su boca, el joven de mirada azulina pronunciaba su nombre con el libido impregnado en su voz, sus manos recorrían con parsimonia cada centímetro de ese pequeño cuerpo con tal de que ambos llegaran al más embriagante éxtasis que pudiera existir, expeliendo con un raudo movimiento la esencia que contenían en su zona genital y se acostaron sobre el confortable colchón para descansar de toda la agitación desenfrenada que habían realizado; el mayor lo atrajo hacia sí para abrazarlo posesivamente mientras trataban de apaciguar sus respiraciones, el chico de mirada platinada pronto se refugió en su pecho y él acarició pausadamente las suaves hebras aperladas del menor, meditando profundamente lo que haría a continuación.

Pasadas las horas, cuando ambos jóvenes se encontraban más reposados, el peli azul se separó brevemente del menor rebuscando en los bolsillos de su traje una diminuta caja recubierta de reluciente terciopelo color plomo, se acercó de nueva cuenta al joven durmiente y volvió a besarlo para que se despejara de su letargo, así lo hizo él mientras el mayor lo envolvía con la lustrosa sábana de seda color crema desde el pecho hacia abajo para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo y lo asentó sobre su regazo, sin darle importancia al hecho de que él no estaba portando prenda de vestir alguna; sostuvo una de las manos del joven británico y posicionó el precioso objeto en su poder, indicándole que desde ese momento aquella pieza le pertenecía a él, éste la abrió revelando el hermoso anillo forjado de plata pura y acabado de diamantes, además de la inscripción grabada en el interior de éste.

\- Es tiempo de que te dé el lugar que mereces. - le dijo el de cabellos fuscos mientras le colocaba la sortija en su dedo anular izquierdo y sujetaba con suavidad su mentón para implantarle un nuevo beso en los labios.

El chico de ojos claros lo contempló consternado, mostrando en sus luceros la turbación emocional que estaba sufriendo en ese preciso instante al liberar pequeñas lágrimas de profundo dolor a través de ellos, esas palabras eran el sueño imposible que él siempre había deseado obtener, el suceso que durante toda su vida había anhelado... pero también era la circunstancia que nunca podría disfrutar enteramente, nunca podría olvidar lo que son en realidad y todo aquello que los separa; bajó la cabeza con total mortificación ante las bellas palabras del mayor, él era el ser más bajo que conocía, no era posible pretender que alguna descripción honorífica como esa fuera apropiada para referirse a sí mismo, un ardiente beso sobre su cuello lo hizo gemir fuertemente, impidiéndole continuar con las interminables especulaciones acerca del valor nulo que poseía al considerarse un ser aún más rastrero que cualquier otra persona del vulgo causado por la escasa autoestima que contenía, la mano derecha del peli azul sostuvo sin vacilación su rostro para que no volviera a desviar la vista.

\- Es hermoso. - dijo sonriéndole con ternura al japonés, únicamente con la intensión de darle a conocer que estaba agradecido con él y que su regalo era plenamente aceptado.

\- Sólo es un anillo, tú eres el hermoso. - le respondió el de mirada añil haciéndole sonrosar las facciones de su rostro mientras él sonreía complacido por su reacción y volvía a besarlo con escozor. - Quiero que tomes el mando aquí, que disfrutes lo que puedo ofrecerte y estés junto a mí; tú eres el sol que alumbra mis días y la sensual luna que me embriaga por las noches... - dijo mientras colaba una de sus manos por entre las aberturas de la sábana para palpar sutilmente la parte interna de sus muslos hasta su zona íntima, acercándolo más hacia sí y recostándolo lentamente sobre la cómoda superficie del gran lecho. - Quiero que lleves el cargo de amo y señor junto conmigo, que poseas todo lo que deseo entregarte. -

El británico derramó algunas lágrimas mientras sus luceros se perdían dentro de los oscuros iris del oriental, aquella visión era aún más hermosa de lo que pudo haber imaginado, y aun así, seguía sintiéndose totalmente indigno de ella e incluso, en esos precisos instantes, le parecía que se había vuelto aún más vil que antes, si eso fuera posible, elevó su mano izquierda hacia el rostro del mayor, aquella donde relucía primorosamente el anillo sobre su dedo, y lo acarició lentamente mientras dibujaba una suave y triste sonrisa en su semblante, negando débilmente con su cabeza.

\- Yo soy tu sirviente, soy el único que está aquí, vivo contigo en esta gran mansión y te sirvo, no quiero que nadie me remplace; si tú haces eso, alguien más tendría que ocupar ese puesto, habría más personas viviendo aquí. Pero si continúo de esta forma, no habrá necesidad de que venga nadie más, seríamos únicamente tu y yo; de esa manera siempre estaré contigo, siempre serás mi amo, el dueño de toda mi vida y... mi... amor... -

El japonés lo besó rodeándolo con sus brazos mientras se posicionaba encima de él, sus gestos denotaban total sinceridad y esas lágrimas sempiternas confirmaban la determinación con la que mantenía su resolución, su sirviente no deseaba ser revocado de esa condición de vida, no obstante, ahora era consciente del sacrificio que conllevaba dicha elección, podía reconocer la enorme calidad de esa fastuosa personalidad que tanto amaba mientras lo devoraba ansiosamente con sus besos, si el de cabellos nevados había decidido vivir por siempre en esa posición junto a él, entonces él se encargaría se convertirse en el mejor de los potentados sólo para él, para que viviese gustoso de haberlo elegido de esa manera tan personal.

\- Tus deseos son órdenes. - dijo sonriéndole con felicidad, repegándose a él tanto como fue posible y provocándole una pequeña risa al menor por su condescendencia.

No había manera en la que pudiera renunciar a él, en ningún momento de su vida existió tal pensamiento, y ahora menos que nunca permitiría que algo así aconteciera, el oriental descubrió ese esbelto cuerpo acariciándolo lúbricamente mientras frotaba su virilidad con la del menor hasta sentir ese inmenso calor que los impulsaba a proseguir con el acto que estaban realizando, separó esas estilizadas piernas una vez más y se adentró con fuerza en el interior del peliblanco haciéndole gritar súbitamente por la maravillosa sensación que lo invadió, presenció con asombro cómo éste enroscó esos muslos definidos alrededor de su cintura, ciñendo el cuerpo del mayor y estrechándolo con más firmeza contra el suyo.

\- Eres mío, Allen Walker. - dijo con seriedad apoyando su frente sobre la del menor, observando detenidamente el gesto de asombro en el rostro del menor, para después sonreírle tiernamente a su amo.

\- Sí, soy completamente tuyo. Ah, ¡ah! ¡Kanda! - el peli azul había comenzado a moverse cuando escuchó esas palabras salir de su boca, sintiendo cómo rebotaban sus cuerpos de arriba abajo por las arremetidas impuestas por el mayor contra sus posaderas.

La bóveda celeste comenzaba a esclarecerse tras desvanecerse aquella oscuridad que se había albergado en los alrededores, en medio del mutismo que reinaba en aquel lejano lugar y antes de que el rocío matutino fuera esparcido sobre toda la superficie cercana, el anglosajón se desperezaba removiéndose sigilosamente de entre la prisión a la que era sometido su cuerpo por los fornidos brazos de su durmiente señor, se enderezó lentamente estrujando con suavidad sus párpados al percibir el tenue pinchazo que sacudió su parte trasera y se dirigió a paso lento hacia la fina bañera situada en el espléndido cuarto de baño para realizar su riguroso aseo personal, para posteriormente, dedicarse a ordenar la ostentosa habitación, preparando diligentemente cada aspecto necesario para que la jornada habitual diera inicio, exactamente como debía presentarse cada día. 

Situado en un portentoso mueble de madera de sándalo bellamente tallado y engalanado, cuyo acabado de oro era adornado con el bello bordado del tapiz de color jade, se encontraba asentado el imperioso empresario que vestía suntuosamente un refinado traje cruzado color negro, el cual leía detalladamente el comunicado que portaba en sus manos mientras aguardaba en silencio por el próximo acontecimiento que debía arribar a la hora pautada; la puerta de la estancia se abrió con sutileza mostrando la delicada figura del joven inglés, quien se acercó al centro del lugar para posar en uno de los muebles la utilería que llevaba consigo, portaba el frac blanco que denotaba su ocupación y sostenía la fina bandeja de plata de la cual sustrajo los implementos que precisaría para llevar a cabo su puntualizada encomienda, entremezcló y acomodó metódicamente cada uno de los comestibles que disponía sobre el finísimo plato de porcelana para entregarlo en la mesa de exquisita moldura, se inclinó respetuosamente con el fin de que fuera recibido por el magnate para quien iba dirigido, mas, éste removió el objeto cerámico de las manos que se lo ofrecían colocándolo en la mesa de centro y asió el albino para impedir que se alejase de él, tanteó suavemente el rostro del menor, acercando su semblante para depositar un afable contacto sobre sus labios.

Aquel beso desató la naturaleza demandante de ambos jóvenes, por lo que el músculo ubicado dentro de sus bocas se vio involucrado en el ardiente acto que aumentaba de intensidad a cada segundo que pasaba, aquel hálito retenido en sus pulmones fue consumido en su totalidad y se vieron obligados a distanciarse para recobrar el tan necesario oxígeno de vuelta a sus cuerpos, se miraron fijamente mientras jadeaban por la fatiga que les había ocasionado tal acción y se sonrieron en complicidad al verse con ánimos renovados para repetir dicho contacto, el pelilargo no dejó que su sirviente se apartara impeliéndolo para que se asentara a su lado mientras posaba su brazo izquierdo alrededor de las caderas del albino, acercándolo a su regazo para retomar el acto que había sido interrumpido; con una rápida observación, el ojiazul pudo distinguir el pequeño artículo que llevaba consigo el menor, el anillo que representaba el lugar que ese mancebo ocupaba en su vida y en su corazón, a pesar de abstenerse a comandar junto con él todo cuanto poseía, no había desechado el verdadero fundamento por el que quería reconocer ante el mundo su profunda fijación por él.

Amaba fervientemente a su sirviente, y éste lo amaba a él con tan fuerte convicción que prefería permanecer excluido del resto del mundo con tal de que fuera únicamente él quien se convirtiera en todo el universo del joven acaudalado, jamás imaginó que tal situación acontecería a causa del fuerte sentimiento se había apoderado de ellos, pero luego de tantos años de estar juntos, por fin entendía la magnitud del amor y la devoción que el menor le brindaba, era una entrega total y sin reservas dentro de la gloriosa intimidad de su magnífica mansión, anhelando tan recelosamente su posición que no le permitiría a ninguna otra persona acercarse a él ni siquiera en la forma de su nuevo sirviente; rio para sus adentros extasiado por la complejidad que conocía a la perfección en el carácter de su adorado albino, cuya apariencia dulce e inocente resguardaba a un perseverante chico que verdaderamente lo amaba con locura y él no le despojaría de esa dualidad es su personalidad, así es como lo atesoraba, puesto que ni la perfidia ni cosa semejante habían logrado posesionarse jamás sobre el ojiplata, por ello lo prefería tal y como se le mostraba, ya que no había nada que amara más que a él...

\- Te amo... - dijo sonrojado el joven de cabellos nevados con una suave y dulce voz mientras reposaba su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo del mayor, éste le mostró una plácida sonrisa, lo rodeó con sus brazos y besó su frente.

\- Yo también te amo... -

"Mi Sirviente Fiel"

\- Fin -

________________________________

Gracias por leer ^w^


End file.
